Kaamelott: Une histoire rondement menée
by Oneil238
Summary: Quand des vols apparaissent dans tous le royaume de Kaamelott


C'est fic est écrite dans le cadre de la huitième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone). Le thème à traiter étant : Bibelot

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi.

En l'an de grâce 1129, le roi Arthur Pendragon se prépare à commencer une nouvelle séance de doléance. Il est pour cela assisté par Léodagan. Un premier paysan se présente, il vient pour se plaindre au nom de son village. Des objets précieux lui ont été volés.

-On vous a volé quoi ?... des chaises? Vous venez vous plaindre auprès du roi pour un vol de chaise? Demande Leodagan.

-Oui, mais en grand nombre, plus d'une vingtaine rien que dans mon village Sir, se défends le paysan.

-Et que voulez que je fasse moi ? s'étonna le roi

-Bin se serait bien que vous retrouviez les auteurs et que vous nous rendez nos chaises, sinon on peut pas s'asseoir.

-De toute façon, vous passez votre journée debout à pelleter de la bouse alors pour ce que ça change… répond Léodagan.

-S'il vous plait beau père, du calme. Je me chargerais personnellement de cette affaire. Déclare Arthur en s'adressant au paysan.

-Ah bin ça c'est sur parce que si ça tenait qu'a moi, je serais aller vous chercher une chaise pour vous la pet…

-Stop beau père on a compris! Au suivant

-Bonjour Sir, entame l'homme qui vient d'entrer.

-Et moi, je suis Jo le clodot? Demande Léodagan

-Mais laissez le finir au moins le pauvre homme, il allait surement vous saluez!

-En fait non, parce que je sais pas du tout qui vous êtes, continue le jeune homme.

-Non mais c'est la meilleur, je vais vous montrer qui je suis moi, s'énerve Léodagan en dégainant sont épée.

-Stop, c'est Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, présentez vos respects histoire qu'on avance, je commence à avoir les crocs moi.

-Mes respects au roi de Carmélide. Je viens pour me plaindre d'un vol de livre. J'étais chez moi en train de lire un livre et c'est alors qu'on m'a assommé puis dérobé tous mes livres, une véritable dérobade.

-Pfff, c'est pas la classe aujourd'hui la séance de doléance, mais je vous promet que le gouvernement s'occupera….

-Hhmmm… dit Leodagan en se raclant la gorge.

-… je m'occuperais personnellement de votre affaire. Suivant

Et c'est ainsi que le roi et Leodagan reçurent en une matinée plus de 10 plaintes pour vols de chaises, de meubles, de bougies et de couverture brodées. Le roi, décidé à éclaircir ce mystère alla se renseigner auprès d'un receleur qu'il connaissait bien: Vénec

-Dites donc Vénec, les affaires ça marche bien en ce moment ?

- Bin ça fonctionne un peu on va dire, mais bon les temps sont durs, c'est la crise vous savez, les gens peuvent plus acheter, sauf les chevaliers bien sur.

-Ah parce que vous avez récemment commercé avec un chevalier ?

-Bin oui, le seigneur Bohort, il m'a acheté des chaises, des meubles et tout un tas d'autres bibelots.

-Mais il vous a dit pour quoi faire?

-Bin il m'a dit que c'était vous qui lui avait demandé. Vous êtes pas au courant ?

-Mais pas du tous, vous savez où il est?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans sa chambre, il doit être ne train de débarrasser tous le bordel.

Le roi s'empressa de monter dans la chambre de Bohort pour lui demander des explications, mais au moment où il voulu pousser la porte, il la trouva bloquée.

-Bohort, vous êtes là ? demande le roi.

-Oui oui, j'arrive, répond l'intéressé.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez avec tous ce fatras demande le roi en entrant dans la chambre.

-Bin c'est vous Sir, vous m'avez demandé de trouver des chaises pour la salle des grades, des meubles pour les cuisines et des bougies pour le château, et tous cela à moindre coût. Alors j'ai demandé à Venec s'il avait pas un bon plan, il m'a dit qu'il me trouverait cela pour un rien et c'est vrai, cela ne m'a couté que 6 galions.

-Mais c'est normal, il les a piqué dans tous le royaume, tous ce matin j'ai les pégus qui sont venu me réclamer leurs bibelots parce qu'on leur avait piqué.

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi qu'il allait les voler dans tous le royaume, c'est une honte, je vais me plaindre.

-Oui bin en attendant, vous vous demerdé avec lui pour rendre tous cela et vous récupérez mes 6 galions!

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review _


End file.
